


Daddy

by James_Spencer



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/James_Spencer/pseuds/James_Spencer
Summary: Sometimes words slip out at the worst times. Sometimes it works out in your favor though.





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Look, this has been a very sinful Sunday morning and I am not even sorry. Inspired by a post on verycorrectkillingeve’s tumblr and by some sweet, innocent, wholesome friends of mine. Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> -S

Eve whimpers. Villanelle’s fingers curl inside of her. She meets her lover’s blackened eyes. “More, please,” Eve begs. 

Villanelle obliges and adds a third finger inside. 

Eve is close. So so close. She wraps her arms around Villanelle’s neck, pulling her in for a kiss. “Fuck,” she groans. “Please daddy.”

Villanelle freezes. Eve whimpers. Seconds later, her eyes go wide as realization hits. “I didn’t, I mean-“

“Say it again,” Villanelle orders. Eve is confused. Villanelle starts to move her fingers again at an agonizingly slow pace. “Say it again.”

Eve shudders as Villanelle’s fingers pick up speed. “Oh fuck daddy,” she moans. She’s close, she can feel the heat rising, and Villanelle only speeds up. 

“Again.”

Villanelle curls her fingers. Eve tenses up. She clenches her eyes shut as she orgasms. “Yes, yes oh fuck yes daddy,” she whispers as she falls over the edge.


End file.
